preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ImperiexSeed
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TimeShade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeShade (talk) 01:43, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RE:Block You've been so negative around the wiki, we've had conspicuous amounts of complaints about you. You literally made the wiki into such a negative place with your constant whining, after we nicely told you to tone it down. You've also been so disrespectful to many of our users and harassed them to comment on your blogs. Also, you have down stuff like 15 edits in the span of 30 minutes on a few occasions. I've said before, a few within a few minutes will be ok because some stuff we all miss but that many edits in that time? There is literally no reason for you to do so. 01:58, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :But, till June 9th?!!!! That's after season two is done, which is very harsh. I've been rude, before, and for that, I'm sorry, but so have other users. Like TheSonofNeptune, who shows that I'm not the only one who is edgy, and rough with people, and yet he hasn't been blocked. I'm very passionate about editing there, please, unblock me. -- ImperiexSeed, 9:55 PM, January 18th 2016 :No, I'm not "edgy and rough". You can't expect someone to be nice to you, especially when you constantly harass them, and irritate the entire wiki. I don't do the crap that you do, that's why I'm not blocked. So don't even compare us. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 03:04, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, people should be nice to each other, so it is something that is to be expected. And, yes, you are edgy and short with people. The admins are just playing favorites. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:10 PM, January 18th 2016 :There is no such thing as playing favorites. The "people" I'm so called short with are generally people like you, the ones who are constantly being blocked and breaking the rules. If I was this person you make me out to be, I wouldn't be able to run my own communities successfully, or be a Wikia Star. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 03:15, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RE:Welcome to Earth-2 "EW has your exclusive first look at the dynamic villainous duo, the Earth-2 versions of Caitlin Snow (Danielle Panabaker) and Ronnie Raymond (Robbie Amell), who will appear in an upcoming episode fittingly titled “Welcome to Earth-2.”" - EW. Article never stated the number, do you have a source that does? 06:50, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Alright. Next time it's preferred if you link to the article they linked to. IB Times have at times added speculative info which turned out to be false. 07:19, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RE:Trajectory Arrow and the Flash is having a 2 week hiatus I believe. 08:04, February 19, 2016 (UTC) RE:Zoom Who was the actor? Got a link? 06:13, March 16, 2016 (UTC) RE:‎Please read and answer Tony Todd is known for making demonic voices. At the very least, MAYBE they add some sort of reverb but it's mostly all him. 03:17, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Here is some of his other work. Also, why is his voice being filtered or not such a big deal to you? 03:47, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, it doesn't affect me in any way. Also, please stop contacting me here as while Preacher is based on a Vertigo/DC comic, it's irrelevant to this wiki's topic. 04:10, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Stuff like this doesn't bother me so I don't really think about it. If you want an answer though, I'd say 70% real and 30% filters. Also, if you don't want to be blocked, you should actually listen to us. You've also kept contacting people when they specifically told you to leave them alone. I really don't care about these small details so please don't go complaining to me about them. 05:09, May 7, 2016 (UTC) RE:Barry beating the RF in 2x23 Last time I checked, you make all villains as god's and then complain when they don't meet your unrealistic expectations. Now please leave me alone. 18:04, May 27, 2016 (UTC)